Fushigi Yugi Reversed
by DW14 and TFYP
Summary: The summary is inside so yea...o yea and this story was written by myself (DemonWolf14) and TheFireYoukaiPaige! plz R&R! DW14: Rated PG13 mainly cuz of my potty mouth!


DW14: hey ya ppls! I'm here with TFYP with a new story!  
  
TFYP: Yea!! and its going 2 be great!  
  
DW14: ok...lets do the summary since it prolly wont fit on the little space ya need ta put it  
  
TFYP: ok umm what should we put?  
  
DW14: hmmm...O I KNOW!!!! Let's put... Summary: What would happen if two girls were the reincarnates of the Suzaku seishi Tasuki and Chichiri? And they had to help the priestess...or should I say priest of Suzaku gather the rest of the reincarnates of the Suzaku seishi? This warped version of the show Fushigi Yugi is for sure...warped. Instead of a girl that summons Suzaku and BOY will summon the beast god and along with him are not 7 guys...but 7 girls as the celestial warriors. What chaos will ensue in this for sure action packed, humorous, and maybe romantic story? Well ya gotta read it to find out! What ya think?  
  
TFYP: GREAT!!! couldnt have done it better myself! well i guess i have ta do the disclaimer huh? :: Sweatdrops :: well neither me or DW14 own Fushigi Yugi!  
  
DW14: but we do own this story!  
  
DW14: yea! or we will...::dun dun dun:: hurt u  
  
TFYP: indeed we will ::nods in agreement:: and i can figure out where u live also  
  
DW14: well enjoy the chappy! and R&R!  
  
TFYP: Yea!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day a girl by the name of Alisha was just sitting down in a bench in the park when another girl named Paige walks by but trips on the way past. "DAAA!!" she yells as she falls flat on her face. Alisha blinked a few times a started laughing her head off.  
  
After a few more minutes of laughing she got up from the bench and walked up to the girl Paige and kneeled down next to her and asked, "Oi...are ya ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, no da" Paige feeling very embarrassed gets up. "Thank you for asking, no da. My name is Paige what's yours, no da?" smiling lightly.  
  
"It's Alisha...nice t' meet'cha...why d'ya say 'no da' at the end of yer sentences?" Alisha asked after blinking a few times at Paige.  
  
"Oh sorry, no da" Paige feeling even more embarrassed then before replies "Just an old habit I guess, no da. My mother hates it, no da."  
  
"I see...." Alisha said as she then realized she was still kneeling on the ground and got up while feeling a little stupid for not getting up along with Paige. "So what happened? You jus' a space case and trip over air?"  
  
"Well I don't normally do that, no da" Paige now feeling even more embarrassed then before and now feeling that this could be classified as one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. "I uhh sorta twisted my ankle a few miles back and was making my way back home, no da. But I sorta fell over, no da."  
  
"D'ya need help gettin back?" Alisha asked. 'Gods...that's not like me...actin all nice...geez I need t' stop hangin out with my sis.' Alisha thought to herself waiting for Paige to reply.  
  
"Oh thank you I would like someone to help me." 'This isnt like me at all, no da... why do I feel that I can trust this girl, no da?' Paige thought as she started walking slowly to her home. She lived alone now. She had lived alone since 'it' had happened. Alisha trailed on beside Paige making sure she wouldn't 'trip over air' again as she so kindly put it.  
  
"How did ya twist yer ankle?" Alisha asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Well uhh, no da...I was running away from something and twisted it when I fell over a tree root, no da...it was sorta dark, no da." her usually high pitched voice wavered a bit as she remembered what had happened. "Well uhhh, no da...why did you offer to help me, no da? I can't repay you in any way, no da" Paige says trying to change the subject.  
  
"I just decided t'...plus I didn't feel like laughing my ass off after watching ya fall on yer face again." Alisha hid a smirk at the thought of that scene playing its self over again. "And I guess I just decided t' be a 'good citizen' and all that shit." Alisha did the quote and unquote motions with her fingers as she said this. "So when are we gonna get t' this house of yers?"  
  
Paige laughed lightly at Alisha's inpatients. "Soon, no da. Its just 4 more blocks away, no da."  
  
Alisha groaned at this and said, "Isn't there like...a fuckin' short cut? (DW14: such naughty language!)"  
  
"Well yes, no da. But I don't think we should take it, no da. We could get robed, no da. Actually I'm pretty sure we would be, no da." Paige said as she continued walking "and besides you weren't here for the whole thing, no da. I started walking about ummm four miles back, no da."  
  
Alisha just snorted and said doubtfully, "The day that I'm robbed is the day I turn out t' be the reincarnate of Tasuki...let's take that short cut."  
  
Paige sighed and turned in another direction completely "Fine let's take the short cut, no da." Then Paige's voice got very serious, "Keep your guard up." As they entered a small opening at the end of an alley way five men stood up and walked over to the girls  
  
"Heh...well looks like I'm 'bout t' have some fun taday." Alisha said while smirking. "Jus' leave it t' me with kickin' their asses." Alisha then ran up to two of the men and punched them both in the stomachs and then kicked another one of the other men after the two she punched had fallen to the ground. "This is jus' too easy!" she said joyfully as she continued to kick the third person she was fighting not noticing that one of the guys she hadn't started fighting with was about to sneak up on her and knock her out with a baseball bat (DW14: original, ne?). Paige saw what was about to happen to Alisha so she ran up behind the man and punched him repeatedly and he fell at her feet, but since she was busy with the guy she did not notice the last guy behind her with a pocket knife (TFYP: yea and that's original also ya know) The man stabbed her in the side but before he could do anything else she kicked him hard in the face twisting her ankle yet again and falling.  
  
After seeing what happened to Paige, Alisha wrapped up her fight by knocking the guy out with one more punch in the face and she went to Paige side and asked, "Are ya ok?" (DW14: well duh! no she's not...she just got stabbed!).  
  
Paige winces and replies "Heh I have just been stabbed what do you think, no da?" Paige gets up and starts walking but winces with every step she takes.  
  
"Here...." Alisha then walked up to Paige and took one of her arms and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Jus' lean on me...I'll get ya t' yer house in no time...where d'ya live?"  
  
Paige smiles at her and thinks, 'Well I guess I can find someone to trust of course she probably thinks I'm crazy for smiling though' she laughs at her own thought. "Do you see that house, no da?" she says as she points to a house that doesn't look very far away at all now. "It's that one there this is a very short way to go I just don't normally because of the thugs that hang out around here, no da."  
  
"I see...no problem...and you call those guys thugs...please...they were no problem t' deal with." Alisha said making it sound like no big deal. "Well let's get going!" With that said Alisha got ready to start running and made sure she had a good hold onto Paige. After making sure she did Alisha started to run at an alarmingly fast pace and the two slightly strange girls were at Paige's house in no time flat.  
  
"Wow, no da. If I didn't know better I would think you were Tasuki, no da." Paige says while getting out her keys and unlocks the door. "Would you like to come in, no da? I would really like to repay you for being so kind."  
  
"Umm...sure...I guess." Alisha said uncertainly as she stepped inside the house. "Ya dun really need t' repay me or anythin'...I just kinda like t' fight I guess."  
  
"Still, no da. I feel as if I need to, no da. Sit if you want I'm the only one here so it doesn't really mater what you do, no da. You can even raid the fridge if ya want, no da. Well I'm going to get some bandages so please make yourself at home, no da." Paige said as she walked into the other room.  
  
"Alright...thanks." Alisha sat down on the couch and looked around the living room then sweatdropped. Lying on the coffee table was a small pile of manga's and also a bunch of DVDs on a cabinet type of thing next to the TV, they were mostly all anime. 'Well...she's like me...an anime fanatic.' Alisha thought as she picked up a few manga's to see that they were all Fushigi Yugi. 'She's got taste I'll admit that.' Alisha then got up and walked over to where the DVDs were and saw a few Fushigi Yugi DVDs along with Yu Yu Hakusho and some other random anime shows. 'Damn! She must be like...rich or somethin'...I can't even afford one anime video let alone all of these...sheesh...am I really that broke?' Alisha sweatdropped once again and decided she would raid the fridge while she could.  
  
Paige finished bandaging herself quickly almost as if she had done it before and went into the room with Alisha. Paige saw Alisha in the fridge and decided to join her. "Find anythin good in there, no da?" she asked while standing behind her quietly.  
  
Alisha, being too sucked into raiding the fridge, bumped her head on the ceiling of the fridge when she heard Paige ask her question. "OW! AH SHIT THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!!" Alisha then continued her cursing and turned towards Paige and gave her a look that said 'don't you ever EVER do that to me again!'  
  
Paige laughed for about a minute then said to Alisha, "I am sorry, no da. I didn't mean to sneak up on you, no da."  
  
Alisha just snorted and said, "Ya whatever...and t' answer yer question no...I haven't found anything good yet...I did see that yer inta anime though."  
  
"Yea there never is anything to eat in this place, no da. And yea I love anime, no da. Do you, no da?" Paige said as she went to the phone.  
  
"Ya I do. I, personally, thought that yer choice in anime is very good. I like Yu Yu Hakusho the best, but Fushigi Yugi is in second, but not by much." Alisha then asked, "Who are ya callin?"  
  
"Yu Yu Hakusho is awesome so is Fushigi Yugi, no da. I'm callin the pizza guy any preferences, no da?" Paige said.  
  
"Jus' 'bout anythin but anchovies or something like that." Alisha said as she went into the living room and sat back down on the couch. "So who's yer favorite character from Yu Yu Hakusho and Fushigi Yugi?"  
  
Paige finished ordering their pizza and turned to Alisha. "Hmm that's a tough one, no da." Paige thought for a moment then replied, "I think probably Chichiri and Youko Kurama what about yourself, no da?" she asks as she puts in a Yu Yu Hakusho DVD in the DVD player and sat down beside Alisha.  
  
"Hmm...well...Hiei and Tasuki I guess...it's a tough choice fer Fushigi Yugi...I also like Nuriko...he's cool. I really hated it when he died...it was so sad." Alisha said. She then laughed after thinking of something funny.  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow. "What's funny about Nuriko's death, no da?"  
  
"Oh it's not that...I was just thinkin 'bout what I used t' wish would happen when I first started watchin Fushigi Yugi."  
  
"Oh ok what did you wish, no da?" Paige asked Alisha  
  
"I was always wishin that I would get sucked inta The Universe of the Four Gods...or become the reincarnate of Tasuki...or better...meet him. Pretty stupid, ne?" Alisha said sounding like it was just a stupid thought.  
  
"No, not at all, no da. I always wished just about the same thing only with Chichiri instead, no da." Paige said also thinking her idea was stupid. "Of course life got real interesting a while back without needing any help from The Universe of the Four Gods, no da." Paige again looking back on that memory shuttered and decided to change the subject again. "So...uhh do you like pizza I didn't think before I ordered, no da?"  
  
"Umm...yea...duh...practically everyone likes pizza." Alisha said a bit confused at Paige's sudden wanting to change the subject so to answer her questions Alisha said, "So what happened?"  
  
Paige had been afraid of her asking that question but she knew that it was coming "Well uhh...my house caught on fire and well...I was the only one in the family to survive...." Paige suddenly feeling very sad whipped her eyes to get rid of any tears that were about to fall but in the process revealed a scar that covered her right eye.  
  
"Damn...that's a messed up lookin scar...umm...sorry if I brought back bad memories...I didn't mean t'. Heh...I guess living with four brothers and just my mom around kinda made me a little careless with stuff that I say." Alisha said thinking about her rather large and noisy family.  
  
Paige quickly covered up her eye. "It's showing, no da? And well its ok I just don't like talking about it, no da. and 4 brothers, no da? Gods that must have been tough, no da." Paige said getting up.  
  
"It was rough...couldn't get a moment t' myself...ah well...I just moved out and decided t' live by myself and stuff...sure I'm just 17, but I think I'm old enough t' take care of myself." Alisha said shrugging. "So just how old are ya?"  
  
" 20, no da." Paige got up and answered the door and came back with the pizza. "Hungry, no da?" Paige asked while putting the pizza down on the table and goes threw the house 2 get something.  
  
"20 huh...and thanks." Alisha said as she picked up a pizza and started eating. After swallowing Alisha yelled a little so Paige could hear her, "Can I put in a different DVD!?"  
  
Paige comes back in with her scar covered "yea sure, no da" she says as she picks up a pizza also and started eating.  
  
Alisha then got up and took the Yu Yu Hakusho DVD out and replaced it with the second OVA Fushigi Yugi DVD and pressed play on the DVD player. She then sat back down and grabbed another pizza when something caught her eye. The TV screen was glowing a red color and before Alisha or Paige could say anything the whole room was engulfed by the red light.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
DW14: CLIFFY!!!!!  
  
TFYP: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
DW14: SO EVIL!!!!  
  
TFYP: indeed!! so now R&R or we may just leave it their and nvr EVER update ::evil smirk:: and we will do it to  
  
DW14: yea...::evil smirk:: so indeed! review or u shall suffer! FOREVER!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


End file.
